Duty-Bound Fantasy
by malfoysminx
Summary: Harry uses a tried and tested method of persuading Draco to attend a Ministry function. Sequel to School Boy Fantasy. Second in the 'Fantasy' series. dm/hp drarry SLASH


Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.

Warnings: SLASH. Light bondage. Rated M for a reason.

A/N: Non epilogue compliant. Established relationship.

This was written as a sequel to 'School Boy Fantasy' & I have a few more ideas up my sleeve on the 'Fantasy' theme, so there may be more to come in the future.

 **Law-full Fantasy**

"Merry Christmas, Harry, Malfoy." Granger nodded at them as they entered the gaudily decorated room in which the Ministry Christmas party was being held.

"Bah, humbug." Draco muttered in response, although he kept his voice low enough that only his boyfriend could hear him.

"Merry Christmas." Harry replied for them both, attempting to elbow him discreetly and failing miserably.

Draco had fought tooth and nail to skip the party, but the infuriating Gryffindor he had been dating for the past eighteen months or so had once again insisted on living up to his stubborn nature. Harry had sweet talked and cajoled, promising all manner of favours from taking over Draco's share of the chores in the flat they had recently purchased together to favours of a more sexual nature. Unsurprisingly, it had been the latter that had finally persuaded him to attend. He could still clearly recall the sight of the Gryffindor dressed in his old school uniform, bent over a desk in the potions classroom at the last Ministry function his boyfriend had dragged him to and he also remembered the promise that Harry had made him then. He had high expectations for tonight and they had nothing whatsoever to do with the insipid gathering he was currently a part of.

"I think I actually hate you for this." Draco grumbled fifteen minutes later, after yet another blatant snub from some lowly employee all too happy to kiss the saviour's feet while pointedly ignoring the man stood beside him.

"You won't be saying that later." Harry promised with a glint in his eye, even as he shot a glare at one of the aforementioned lowly employees.

It still warmed him more than a roaring fire on an icy day when the Gryffindor stood up for him, regarding anyone who so much as ignored Draco with just as much overt disdain as the general public still showed towards anyone bearing the dark mark and particularly those with the name of Malfoy.

"What will I be saying later, then?" Draco whispered, his arm snaking around his boyfriend's waist.

"Not a lot." Harry smirked back. "You'll mostly just be screaming my name."

"Sure of yourself, aren't you."

"Sure of _you_ , more like." The Gryffindor responded, his eyes dancing.

Draco was about to reply when someone knocked into him from behind, hard enough that he was forced to take a half step forward in order to keep his balance. The glass of champagne in his hand jerked alarmingly, spilling over his fingers, though it thankfully missed his robes as it splashed onto the floor.

"Watch where you're going." Harry scowled at the suddenly rather frightened looking paper pusher who was apparently responsible for the incident.

"Sorry." The boy muttered before hurrying away, tail between his legs.

"A dare." He stated as he watched the kid retreat.

"A bet." Harry countered as they watched another brat slip a coin into the first boy's hand.

"Close enough." Draco shrugged, lifting his hand to his mouth to lap at the spilled drink while the Gryffindor transferred his death glare to the originator of the offence.

He knew his mother would be absolutely horrified at his behaviour. Well brought up purebloods did not lick champagne off of their fingers at formal events, or at any event for that matter. In fact, he clearly recalled being severely chastised for using much the same method to remove spilled pumpkin juice at his own fifth birthday party. His mother was not here however, while his boyfriend most certainly was. A boyfriend who was going to have an even worse evening than Draco if he allowed himself to get so upset over the smallest slight. Distraction tactics were certainly in order, especially if he wanted the Gryffindor to follow through on his earlier promises.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Harry choked out.

"I spilled my drink." He explained casually, slipping his index finger between his lips and sucking lightly.

"What would your mother say?" Harry demanded, unconsciously echoing Draco's own thoughts as his gaze seemed to zero in on the spit slicked digit now sliding provocatively in and out of his mouth.

"Mother is not here." He removed his finger and took a sip of champagne as if nothing had happened and his boyfriend's eyes were not currently engaged in the act of devouring him.

"No, but I am. Want to get out of here?"

"But Harry, we only just arrived." His voice was filled with sweetness and light, all but dripping with innocence.

"And we've already been here twenty minutes longer than you wanted to be, so drop the act."

Chuckling, he did as he was bid, replacing the naive school boy expression with his trademark smirk.

"That's better. You freak me out when you try and play innocent." Harry grinned, capturing Draco's hand in his own and beginning to tug him towards the door.

"Not so fast, Potter." He dug his heels into the floor, halting their movement across the room. "You made me a promise and you're not getting out of it that easily."

"I never said anything about going home." Harry winked.

"So where are we going then?" He scowled absently at the boy who'd knocked into him earlier.

"The Auror holding cells." His boyfriend whispered, suddenly leaning in close. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh?" His attention snapped back to the Gryffindor at his side, his heart rate already beginning to accelerate in anticipation.

Grinning wickedly, Harry resumed their journey across the floor. "Come on."

Several minutes later, they reached the deserted Auror department, several floors below. Pausing only long enough for Harry to pick up some unseen item from his desk, they crossed the room to the holding cells at the back. If any of them were occupied, Draco couldn't tell as the Gryffindor lead him through one of the doors, closing it quickly behind them. Stowing his parcel behind the solitary chair in the centre of the room, Harry activated the privacy wards used for interrogating witnesses and the bars of the cell seemed to shift and broaden until they formed a fourth wall. Draco was willing to bet that there were a fair few silencing spells tied in with the enchantments too and he found himself grinning at the idea that they could make as much noise as they liked without detection, right beneath the noses of all the people who hated him so much.

"Sit." The Gryffindor ordered imperiously, turning to him suddenly and gesturing towards the chair.

"And what if I don't?"

Harry stepped closer, snaking his arms around Draco's neck and pressing his lips against the corner of his mouth. "I'm the Auror here, you're on _my_ turf and you do what _I_ say."

"Is that so?" He tried to resist the temptation to turn into the kiss, but it was a losing battle.

"Mhmm. I'm in charge here and you..." The Gryffindor traced a path across Draco's jaw with his tongue. "Are my captive."

"Oh really?" He gasped as Harry nipped at his ear.

"Mhmm." The other man pressed one final kiss against his throat before abruptly stepping back. "Now, sit."

Before he could object, Harry shoved roughly at his chest, the force of it propelling him back into the chair several feet behind him. As soon as his arse hit the seat, chains flew out of the carved wooden furniture, binding him firmly by his wrists and ankles.

"Convenient." He murmured lazily, testing his bonds, though he was unsurprised to find himself stuck tight.

"Yep. They're new. In fact, we needed a few test subjects, it was generous of you to volunteer." He smirked, ignoring Draco's eye roll in order to look him up and down.

Nodding with satisfaction, the Gryffindor began a slow circuit before pausing when he reached the back of the chair. Craning his neck, Draco looked round, but his boyfriend had managed to position himself just out of sight. At the sound of paper tearing, followed by the rustle of fabric he tried to twist further, but it was a pointless endeavor, the high back of the chair preventing him from seeing whatever had been hidden in Harry's parcel.

"So now you've got me at your mercy, what do you plan to do with me?" He purred, hoping to prompt the other man into action when the sound of movement quieted, but Harry continued to remain out of sight.

"That's Auror Potter to you." The Gryffindor retorted, leaning in behind him to murmur into his ear, before pulling back and finally completing his circuit.

"Oh, fuck." Draco moaned as soon as he caught sight of his boyfriend.

He could see what had caused the rustling now and it seemed that once again Harry had dressed for the occasion. His black dress robes had vanished to be replaced by the vibrant red of his Auror uniform. Draco rarely had the opportunity to see his boyfriend dressed for work and he had often lamented the department policy which stated all uniform items must be kept at the Ministry when Aurors were not on duty.

"Do you like them?" Harry ran his hands over his own chest, needlessly smoothing down the material.

"Yes." Draco managed to choke out after a moment, finding himself mightily distracted by the provocative way Harry had begun playing with the frogging on his robe, directly over his own nipple.

"I thought you might, I've noticed you've developed a bit of a thing for uniforms."

"Huh?" He replied eloquently, his gaze locked on his boyfriend's fingers where they had shifted upwards, now unfastening and refastening the topmost clasp.

"You like a man in uniform." Harry repeated, dropping his hand before striding forward and leaning over Draco. "Is that why you took the contract to supply St. Mungo's with potions? All those pretty healers and medi-wizards in green and white robes?"

"What? No! You know why I took that..." He trailed off, belatedly realising that Harry was merely teasing him. "You're the only man I want to see in a uniform... or out of one."

The Gryffindor shivered at that and Draco couldn't quite bite back his smirk of satisfaction at turning the tables so easily, even knowing it would be a short-lived victory. Sure enough, Harry soon regained his composure, reaching out to grip Draco's manacled wrists and leaning even closer.

"So you want to see me out of my uniform do you?" Harry practically purred.

Before he could reply, his boyfriend closed the final distance between them, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss. Without really meaning to, Draco found himself giving in, straining at his bindings, longing to bury his fingers in Harry's hair, or slide his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pull him closer. The clank of chains seemed to recall the other man to his little role play, however, and rather than deepening the kiss as Draco wanted, he pulled back completely.

"Let me go." He demanded thickly, tugging at his arms again. "I want to touch you."

"I couldn't possibly do that." Harry shot back. "You could be a dangerous criminal. I cannot in good conscience release you until I'm certain you pose no threat to society."

"The only person I pose a _threat_ to is you, Auror Potter." He let his features twist into a smirk, enjoying their little role play more than he'd have expected to given that he rarely allowed Harry this much control over him. "Just you wait until I get out of here, I'll make you beg for mercy."

For a brief moment, heat flared brightly in the Gryffindor's eyes and he paused as though contemplating ending their game right now in favour of letting Draco play his. A second later, he had pulled himself back together, however, his Auror mask settling back into place with only a hint of a smile to betray him.

"Well if that's how you're going to behave, I'm not sure I'll ever let you go."

At that, Draco's lips quirked upwards, reading more into Harry's words than he'd likely intended. Metaphorically speaking, he would be perfectly content for his Gryffindor to hold onto him for the rest of their lives. Physically, of course and right now, he wanted his hands free.

"And what's the benefit to you in keeping me locked up? If I can't use my hands, I can't undo all those fancy looking buttons."

"No, but I can." As if to illustrate his point, Harry reached up, teasing the top button with his fingertips, nearly but not quite pushing it through its hole.

"Prove it." Draco shot back immediately.

"Are you doubting an Auror of the Ministry? Because if you are..." He left the sentence hanging.

"You bet I am." He retorted immediately. "I don't think you're capable of unfastening one button never mind all of them."

"Is that so? Well I'll show you just how powerful the Ministry can be." The Gryffindor's tone was defiant, but his eyes were dancing with mirth as he finally let the brass fastener slip through its loop. "There."

"Not good enough, I'm afraid. As I said, anyone can undo one measley button."

"Oh you want more, do you?" Harry queried, teasing at the second button with his fingertips.

"Oh I want a _lot_ more, Auror Potter. Think you can handle it?"

"You ain't seen nothing yet." His boyfriend promised, slipping the second button through its loop, followed quickly by the third and fourth.

He took a little longer over the fifth and when he reached the sixth, resting just above his crotch, he stopped completely.

"Satisfied?" He asked Draco, rubbing himself through the fabric.

"Not even close." He retorted archly. "Perhaps you should let me go after all, you clearly don't know what you're doing."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. I know exactly what I'm doing, Draco." He purred, undoing the rest of the fastenings of his robes before returning to his throat and the top button of the shirt he wore beneath them.

"And what are you doing?" He asked, gaze fixed on the movement of Harry's hand.

"Torturing you. Is it working?" He slipped the button through its hole.

"Yes." Draco admitted, hands clenching on the arms of the chair.

"Good." Harry grinned, running his fingertips over the newly exposed skin at the base of his neck.

"You know, usually people are tortured for information rather than for the sadistic pleasures of uppity Aurors." He mumbled distractedly as his boyfriend undid a couple more buttons in what had to be the slowest striptease in history.

"Uppity?" The Gryffindor snorted.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever, my point stands."

"Is that so?" Another button slipped through its hole.

"Harry, please..." He begged finally and his boyfriend immediately grinned in triumph.

"Ah, that's what I wanted to hear." He grinned, finally working his way through the rest of his shirt fastenings at a normal speed.

"You wanted to hear me say please?" He asked incredulously, even as he found himself arching against his bindings in a fruitless attempt at reaching his boyfriend.

"No, I wanted to hear you beg." He shrugged his shoulders and both robes and shirt slid down his biceps before catching at his elbows.

He made to push them off entirely, but before he could manage it, Draco cried out. "No!"

"No?" Harry paused, giving him a curious look.

"Leave them on."

Chuckling, the Gryffindor shrugged again, only this time he returned his clothing to its previous position. There really was something incredibly enticing about the sight of Harry looking so debauched, his beautiful uniform hanging open to display his muscular chest for Draco's perusal.

"Want me to keep these on as well?" The Gryffindor motioned to his trousers, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Certainly not." Draco shook his head vigorously.

"Didn't think so." He made fast work of the fastenings, shoving them down his thighs.

Kicking off his shoes, he quickly discarded his socks and then his trousers.

"How about these?" Harry paused, tugging at the waistband of his boxers.

"Get them off, Potter." Draco growled, reverting to the Gryffindor's surname out of sheer frustration. He _hated_ not being able to touch his boyfriend. "And get your arse over here."

"Or what?" Harry teased, but he dropped his underwear anyway, before stalking closer to where Draco sat bound and captive.

His boyfriend had looked hot in his uniform, but half out of it he looked even hotter. Draco could barely keep his eyes off of the Gryffindor as he closed the distance between them, his vibrant red robes billowing behind him and somehow making him look more exposed rather than less so. When Harry reached the chair he quickly climbed onto it, straddling Draco's thighs and settling in his lap. The position forced the Gryffindor's legs wide and he longed to slide his hands over his boyfriend's arse before slipping between his cheeks to tease at his entrance. The fact that he could do no such thing, with his hands bound as they were, merely served to make him want it all the more, something he was certain Harry must know.

"Do you want to touch me, Draco?" His boyfriend asked huskily, as if reading his mind.

"Yes." He all but growled. "Let me go."

"Hmm..." The Gryffindor tilted his head as if pondering his options before his lips twisted into a wicked grin. "No, I don't think I will.

"I can't fuck you like this." Draco pointed out a little desperately. "And I know how much you love it when I take you hard and fast..."

At that, Harry shivered, shifting on his lap so that their erections brushed together through the fabric of his trousers.

"I do love it." The Gryffindor agreed breathlessly, rotating his hips again. "But you look so good all tied up for me..."

"Harry..." He objected, but before he could say anything further, his boyfriend leaned forward, cutting him off with a kiss.

Much as he wanted to protest, the joint stimulation of Harry's lips on his and the now constant grinding of his hips, was too much to resist. With a moan of surrender, he gave in, allowing Harry his game. As if sensing his capitulation and wanting to reward him for it, his boyfriend began pulling at the fastenings of Draco's trousers, before slipping his hand inside.

"Fuck, Harry..." He murmured thickly when the Gryffindor finally released him from the kiss.

"Want more?" He queried teasingly, hand stroking rhythmically over Draco's erection.

"Want you." He replied, even as he arched into the touch, biting his lip to keep from crying out.

"How about this, then?"

Sliding forward a few more inches, Harry pressed their lengths together, widening his grip to circle them both.

"Better." Draco agreed, lunging forward suddenly and capturing Harry's lips with his own.

 _Much better_ he thought dazedly as his boyfriend returned the kiss with equal fervour.

He still wanted more, wanted to touch, to taste, to bury himself as deeply as he could in the Gryffindor's body, but he was already reaching breaking point. He wanted to blame it on the uniform alone, but he knew that wasn't it. No matter how much he protested or how frustrated he got, he knew deep down that he loved being tied up almost as much as Harry seemed to enjoy binding him. He would never admit it aloud, but he suspected his boyfriend already knew. The thought brought with it a rush of emotion and he poured it all into their kiss, messy as it had become, the closer they came to reaching their climaxes. In return Harry sped up the movement of his hand, grinding their hips together until Draco could hold back no longer. With a muffled cry, he emptied himself into the Gryffindor's fist, feeling his boyfriend shuddering on top of him at almost the same instant.

For a long while they sat in silence, panting into each other's mouths until finally, Draco spoke.

"Now will you let me go?" He drawled.

"I suppose so." Harry chuckled, summoning his wand and releasing the restraints.

As soon as he was free, Draco's hands flew to Harry's skin, stroking quickly over his knees and up his thighs before slipping beneath his robes to grab hold of his boyfriend's arse.

"Better?" Harry queried, looking amused.

"Much." Draco sighed happily, giving the Gryffindor a squeeze for good measure.

"You know, as much as I'd love to just sit here letting you grope me all night, we should really get back to the party."

"Do we have to?" He pouted, refusing to surrender his hold on Harry even when the Gryffindor tried to shift off of his lap.

"Yes, we do." His boyfriend leaned forward, nipping at his lower lip before forcibly pulling away.

With a heavy sigh, Draco allowed him to go, tugging out his wand and quickly fixing the damage their little tryst had done to his clothing. When he looked up, barely a moment later, he was just in time to see Harry slipping out of his Auror robes, leaving him clad in nothing but his open shirt.

"You know, I'm not sure that's suitable partywear." He teased, sprawling back in his chair as he watched his boyfriend fold his robes.

"What, you don't like it?" Harry retorted, crossing the room to stand in front of him.

"I love it, as you well know." He reached out a hand, running it slowly over his boyfriend's flank. "And I'm sure everyone else would too."

"Which is why I'd better put something else on?" He asked, knowingly.

"Indeed." He agreed, even as he pulled Harry closer, nuzzling his face against the softness of his boyfriend's happy trail. "Unless you want to just stay here..."

"Mmm, Draco don't, we have to get back." The Gryffindor's fingers twisted in his hair, but rather than pushing him away, he held him in place, arching into the touch.

"Why?" He asked suddenly serious.

"You know why." Harry sighed, drawing back and picking up his discarded underwear.

"Yes." Draco agreed sagely. "Because Granger would have your bollocks if you didn't make a proper appearance and I'm far too fond of them to risk her removing them."

"That's not why." His boyfriend objected, but he couldn't quite keep the amusement out of his voice.

"It may as well be. Now hurry up and get dressed. The sooner we get out there, the sooner we can leave."

"I don't think I've ever heard you encourage me to put clothes _on_ before." Harry teased as he shrugged back into his dress robe.

"I don't relish it, I assure you."

"Well I promise when we get home you can strip them all off of me again." The Gryffindor told him with a smirk, giving his clothing one final brush down with his hands. "Now come on, lets go make some bastards uncomfortable."

Chuckling despite himself, Draco allowed his boyfriend to take his hand, leading him back up towards the party. True to his word, as soon as they re-entered the room, Harry tugged him close, planting a brief, but passionate kiss on his lips.

"You're incorrigible." Draco informed him haughtily as soon as the Gryffindor released him, though internally he was delighted.

"And that's why you love me." Harry began towing him across the room.

"And where have you two been?" Ginny Weasley shot the pair of them a cheeky grin as they joined her at the bar.

"I was just giving Draco a tour of the Auror department." Harry replied innocently... too innocently.

"Of course you were." The Weaselette gave him a conspirital wink. "Any areas in particular?"

"The cells..." He grinned widely, just as Dean Thomas joined the group.

"What about the cells? Surely you're not working tonight!" Their old classmate looked thoroughly scandalised.

"Of course he isn't." Weasley piped up before Harry could reply. "He was just giving Draco a tour."

"Ooh, did you show him the new chairs?"

"Oh yes." Harry nodded earnestly. "I gave him a _very_ thorough demonstration."

It took a second for the knut to drop, but Thomas abruptly flushed a deep shade of red. "I don't think I want to know."

"I think I do." Weasley grinned, leaning forward as though waiting to hear a juicy secret. "Care to share?"

"Why not have Thomas give _you_ a 'very thorough demonstration' instead of living vicariously through us?" Draco interrupted before Harry could say anything further.

"Hmm, not a bad idea, what do you say, Dean?" The Weaselette turned on her friend, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I..." The poor boy stammered, before abruptly turning and bolting, a giggling Ginny following quickly behind him.

"That was wicked." Harry stated, though he looked more amused than upset.

"Rubbish, I was just being a good friend. He's clearly head over heels for her, he just needed a nudge."

"First, that wasn't a nudge, that was a violent shove, second, since when are you and Dean friends?" His boyfriend retorted with a chuckle. "And third, you're still wicked."

"Just you wait until I get you home." Draco murmured, suddenly pulling Harry into his arms and relishing the way his Gryffindor shivered in response. "I'll show you just how wicked I can be."

"I can hardly wait." Harry whispered heatedly, before reluctantly pulling out of his embrace. "Now come on, let's mingle."

Looping his arm through Draco's, Harry began leading him back into the crowd, pointedly snubbing anyone who so much as looked at Draco funny. It didn't leave them many people to mingle with, but that was absolutely fine with him, after all, the sooner they spoke to everyone who needed speaking too, the sooner they'd be able to go home and Draco had some plans of his own for then. He'd allowed Harry his fun down in the cells, but now he had a point to prove. Wicked indeed, the Gryffindor didn't even know the meaning of the word... yet.

FIN


End file.
